


Joshler Oneshots

by DeannaEmrys



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Bisexual, Break Up, Cheating, Crushes, Demon Josh, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Homophobia, Hospitals, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, No band, Pining, Roommates, Smut, Tour, Wedding, after math of violence, alternative universe, beat up, best friends josh and debbie, drunk, kiss, one offs, oneshots, past abusive relationships, prince tyler, soul mates, wedding coordinator Tyler, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: So I start fics and I never finish them so I thought I'd put all the half written things here for you guys to enjoy and if there's anything anyone wants finishing I'll try my best to do so!These will all be Joshler centric with maybe other characters scattered around :)Hope you enjoy them even if they're not finished!





	1. I bow to no king

**Author's Note:**

> Medieval ish- Josh is a demon and Tyler a prince in waiting, war is breaking out and they need Blurryface.

Tyler had been born into royalty.   
The first born son of the most loved king and queen of an entire age. He had everything a person could ever ask for, caring parents, loving siblings, a whole country of people who loved him, an education and riches and a best friend named Mark who was almost another brother at this point.

Sir Tyler of Columbus had it all and yet... He felt he was missing something.

\---

Joshua Dun had been raised by a single mother who was poorer than poor but a mother who loved him with her whole heart none the less.

They lived in a tiny cottage at the very edge of Columbus and made money selling milk from their two cows. They lived a very simple quiet life but Josh found peace in it. He was happy.  
So of course everything went to shit.

He'd been 12 when the flu took his loving mother away and left him all alone with no choice but to move to the slums.

But Joshua had a secret, he could move things with his mind, could disappear right in front of your eyes and become one with the shadows, he quickly found he was amazing at stealing things from right underneath peoples noses and could listen in to conversations and then sell his knowledge. As he matured and his muscles grew he began killing for money, only bad people and only if he truly believed in his cause.

He quickly made a name for himself across the lands. 

Blurryface.

He kept his true identity a secret, wrapped the bottom of his face in rags and smeared black paint across his eyes, kept his thick curly black hair under hoods that further cast his features into shadows.

He always kept his arms bare, taunting strangers with his intimating muscles and the black gloves he wore on his fist making the strange brightly colored markings on his skin stand out all the more.

His mother used to tell him he was touched by angels. Nowadays Josh was pretty sure he was part demon if he was anything at all.

\--

War was breaking out and spilling into Columbus lands.   
Tyler, now formally crown prince and 21 years of age was expected to attend every single meeting with anyone important enough to be in the know. The neighboring king, King Black was readying to attack, he wanted their land, their crops, their food and he was ready to slaughter the whole kingdom if he had too.

Tyler's parents were terrified.

He could tell they were putting up a good front but more and more of their guards at the borders were being slaughtered and the people of their country were scared and panicking, near revolting in the streets. They needed to fix the problem and fast.

"My lord." Sir Brendon one of the Josephs most trusted knights broke Tyler from his thoughts."I have an idea however its quite... unorthodox..."

That grabbed Tyler's attention and suddenly the young prince was sitting straight backed in his seat. His father seemed to have perked up too.

"Please, proceed." He gestured for Brendon to take the floor and the young knight blushed slightly.

"Well, if weeds have infected a garden you pull them out at the root right? And as far as i am aware, King Black is the one pushing the invasion more so then his people. so if we take out the king...." 

He trails off hoping everyone catches on to what hes saying.

"How do we attack just the king though?" Queen Joseph asks, a fire burning in her brown eyes once again.

"Have you heard of the one they call- Blurryface?"

Silence falls on the room and Tyler feels a cold shiver slip down his spine.

Everyone had heard of Blurryface but Tyler had never been 100% sure he existed. He was a shadow in the night, an assassin with no mercy, they say he uses the powers of Satan himself.

"Oh goodness, we could never the man's a monster!" King Joseph exclaims jumping to his feet only to be pushed gently back into his chair by the queen.

"Now now dear, think about it. Sir Brendon is right, this would solve all of our problems." She tears her eyes from her husband to meet Brendon's tentative gaze. "How do you propose we get a hold of this 'Blurryface' character?"

Brendon goes to answer but is quickly silenced by a dark figure materializing from the thick velvet curtains.

"No need to search, I'm already here."

\---

 

The whole room explodes into chaos. Swords are drawn and aimed at his chest and Josh just laughs his throaty laugh that crinkles his eyes under his hood.

He and Brendon have been friends for many years now and when the elder had told josh of his plan he'd jumped at the chance. Think of all the cash they royal family could pay him. He could retire, find a cute little cottage and adopt a cat.

Seeing the fear of everyone's faces as he appeared from nowhere was just the cherry on the cake.

Well everyone except for the crown prince, who's gorgeous doe eyes had widened in surprise and his thick bottom lip had flopped open making josh's stomach do a little flip, damn he was attractive for a noble.

Josh lazily flicks his hand and all of the swords go flying behind him.

Cries of 'demon' and 'witch fill the air but josh just rolls his big brown eyes.

Cutie crown prince looks mesmerized and josh wants to know what his tanned skin tastes like.

 

 

 

\----Okay so here's the first one :)


	2. Breakup but for how long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler thinks Josh has cheated on him, he gets drunk and records himself singing I hate you so much by Kelis

_Last year, Valentine's day  
You would spoil me and say  
"Babe, I love you, love you, he's lying and I swear"  
Held you when you were sick, even sucked your dick  
The whole time I think to myself, this isn't fair _

Tyler had hated Josh when he'd sung that song and tagged him in it on Instagram.   
He was drunk and bitter and heartbroken and he didn't really hate Josh, could never hate the love of his fucking life. But he'd recorded the song and now it was viral and even though he'd deleted the video of him singing it it his bathroom from his Instagram everyone had heard it; _everyone._

Tyler covered the song the night after their breakup. Five long blissful years down the drain because Ty was convinced the elder was cheating. And honestly, Josh knew Tyler hated him hanging out with his ex, it made every part of his body tense whenever Josh and Debby were even in the same room and yet Josh still insisted they hung out. Insisted they were _'Just friends Tyler stop fussing'._

Tyler tried his best to trust his boyfriend, he honestly did but then the photo appeared on Instagram and all of Tyler's worst fears were confirmed.

The photo wasn't the best quality but it was pretty close up and that was definitely his boyfriend's lips smushed against Debby's, and it was her fingers tangled in Josh's messy yellow hair and that was Josh's hand curled protectively around her bony hip.

Tyler should have just gone to the goddamn party with his boyfriend instead of being a recluse and none of this shit would've happened but no, Tyler couldn't change it now.

_What is this I see  
You don't come home to me   
When you don't come home to me   
Can't deal, can't bear _

Josh didn't make it home that night but when he turned up the next morning claiming he'd slept at Jordan's it was to his long term boyfriend packing all his clothes into his tour case.

"Baby? Why are you packing our stuff are we going somewhere?" Josh questions his mocha eyes bordering on playful until Tyler lifts his head and Josh finally sees the tears streaming down his rosy cheeks.

"Tyler!" The elder goes to gather him into his arms but Tyler flinches when he gets close and chokes on his sob.

"Don't you dare touch me." Tyler chokes out. Josh's gorgeous face creases in confusion.

"I don't understand baby boy, what have I done?" Mocha eyes fill with tears mirroring Tyler's own. 

Ty grabs his phone from the bedside table, forcing down a gag as he finds the picture on Instagram and throws the phone at his now ex-boyfriend.

All the color drains from Josh's face as Tyler continues to pack everything that even reminds him of Josh.

"Ty, baby no this isn't what it looks like, Debby kissed me and I pushed her away and told her we couldn't be friends anymore, I swear I didn't participate. I love you Tyler Joseph   
not her! I swear!" Josh starts literally begging trying to get Tyler to even look at him. 

Ty's heart breaks in his chest, he wants to believe the elder so badly but every part of his anxiety riddled body thinks its true. 

How could someone like Josh ever want to settle for Tyler?

"Please, just go." Tyler whispers holding out a back pack now full of Josh's things.

"Baby, please no I love you so much please don't end this, I'd never hurt you, I love you Tyler please!" 

"What part of go don't you understand." Josh can only just make out the younger's words but they still hit him like a punch to the gut.

He curls strong fingers around Ty's delicate wrist and Ty finally lifts his tear stained face to meet the love of his life's. Josh looks wrecked, maybe more than Tyler but that doesn't change his mind. 

Anger bubbles in Tyler's gut. 

"Get the fuck out of my house Joshua."

"Tyler." Josh chokes out, waterfalls literally falling from his beautiful eyes.

"GET OUT!!"

Tyler jerks his wrist from the elders grasp angrily turning his back on his everything.

"You can't do this to us Ty."

Tyler's spine straightens like an elastic band snapping. 

Tyler can't do this?!?!

No,nonononono, Tyler didn't do anything! Josh did this. Josh didn't listen, Josh kissed his ex girlfriend and then didn't come home, Josh ruined everything they had built. 

"You did this. You broke my heart J."

Josh's sob echos in the silence that follows as Tyler sinks to the floor beside their bed his hands shaking with anger.

He hears Josh picking up his bag, his heavy footsteps down the stairs and then an almighty bang and gutteral scream before the front door slams shut.

Later when Tyler finally calms down enough to leave his room he finds a hole in the wall by the front door that's in the shape of Josh's fist. It's right next to a photo of the two of them from when they went to Hawaii, he takes the photo out of the frame and hangs the frame over the hole instead.

That night he grabs clean sheets and a pillow from the spare room and sleeps on the couch.

He wakes up screaming.

_I hate you so much right now  
I hate you so much right now  
Ahhhhh...  
I hate you so much right now  
I hate you so much right now  
I hate you so much right now  
Ahhhhh...  
I hate you so much right now _

 

Tyler's social media keeps blowing up with fans and family members asking what was going to happen and if he and Josh were breaking up and going on and on about how it was obvious Josh hadn't wanted to kiss Debby and blah blah blah. Tyler turns his phone off and does the one thing he never does; he gets drunk.

He wakes up the next morning to banging in his head and on his front door and the entire sahara desert in his mouth.

Tyler knew that whiskey wasn't a good idea and that yeah maybe mixing whiskey with vodka was an even worse idea, but Tyler's worst idea was adding the tequila.

"I'm coming I'm coming." he mutters mainly to himself as he wraps his somehow naked body (seriously what the fuck was he thinking?) in his bedsheets and shuffles to the door coming face to face with a furious Mark.

"Dick move Tyler! You've really fucked up this time." Is the first thing he says before barging past a confused and hungover Tyler to storm into the mess of a living room. "I can't believe you would do this to Josh! It's fucking low even for you!"

Rage flares to life in Tyler's chest.

"Fuck you! Look Josh cheated on me Mark the least you could do is try and be on my side! Josh broke my heart not the other way around!" Tyler manages to shout, the rage from the day before sliding down his spine making his fingers clench his bedsheet in his fists.

Marks eyes flutter for a second as he takes in the state of the room, from the sofa made up like a bed to the three empty bottles spilled across the coffee table before the anger drains off of his face.

"You were drunk last night weren't you?" He questions all the fight draining from him before slumping onto the sofa with his head in his hands, "You don't even know what you've done." 

Bright blue eyes meet Tyler's and he shrugs still feeling defensive as his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Mark sigh like the world's on his shoulders before sliding his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Ty.

There's a video paused on the screen and Tyler's stomach drops, he can tell its on his Instagram page. Oh God no what has he done?

He presses play unwillingly and instantly sees the video is bad quality. He's shirtless, his phone balanced on the cabinet in the bathroom whilst he perches on the edge of his bath bleary eyed and holding his ukulele.

"This song is for my lying cheating asshole of an exboyfriend." Video Tyler slurs taking a second to swig from the half empty tequila bottle. "Fuck you Joshua Dun." Video Tyler grins shakily and then starts to play a song that has his present self wanting to throw up.

_"So sick of your games, I'll set your truck to flames  
And watch it blow up, blow up, (ha-ha-ha) tell me  
How you gonna see it now  
So far from sincere (I love you)  
Fabrications in my ear  
Drive me so far up the wall  
I come slidin' down_

_I hate you so much right now  
I hate you so much right now  
I hate you so much right now  
Ahhhhh...  
I hate you so much right no." _

"No, nonononononnonoono." Tyler chants throwing Marks phone at him and beginning to pace back and forth tugging at his overgrown hair.

"Ty, what were you thinking?" Mark says so softly that it makes Ty want to burst into tears.

"Has he seen it? Has Josh watched it?" Tyler asks panicked.

Mark nods solemnly, "He rang me this morning in tears, he's a broken man Tyjo, he never cheated on you that Debby girl has been in love with him for years and even when he was with her he was in love with you."

Tyler's not sure when he started crying but now he can't stop.

"He really didn't cheat?" He sobs watery eyes pleading with Mark.

"Oh Ty, of course he didn't he loves you." Marks arms wind around Tyler's shivering form, a warm palm rubbing reassuringly against his bare back.

"Right, here's how we're gonna fix this, you go get showered and dressed, I'll get this video taken down and then we'll go to the Dun's and you can explain to Josh and apologize, okay?"

Tyler nods into Mark's shoulder trying to calm himself down. "How could I have been so stupid?" He asks lower lip quivering. 

Mark sighs again, "Well, the evidence was pretty damming," he tries to joke,"now go get dressed you have a boyfriend to get back."

 

 

* Obviously they get back together, well they do in my head :P *


	3. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is a wedding coordinator and his ex Josh, comes in with his fiancee.

"Day Dreamer Weddings, you dream it we create it. This is Tyler speaking how can I help?" Tyler answers the phone full of fake perkiness from where he's sprawled across his desk twirling his dark brown hair around his finger. 

"Hello this is Debby Ryan I messaged your boss the other day about my wedding in December?"

The girl on the phone sounds young and full of excitement that makes Tyler cringe. He was way to pessimistic for this job sometimes.

"Oh yeah of course, Miss Williams said you would call, my schedule is cleared for the 24th is that still your date?"

Debby squealed down the phone causing Tyler to pull it away from his ear wincing.

"That's amazing! Thank you so much! Yes we booked our church for Christmas eve. Can me and my fiancee come in sometime this week to discuss everything?"

Tyler takes a second to glance at his embarrassingly empty calendar, god he needed to get a life.

"Yeah is Wednesday okay with you, around 2pm?" 

"Yesyesyes! That's perfect! Josh will have to book off work but that's perfect we'll see you then! I'm so excited!"

Tyler doesn't even hear her say goodbye he's still caught up on her fiancee's name. He always gets caught up when he hears the name Josh. 

At aged 26 Tyler had only had two proper relationships; one was with his now best friend Jenna, they'd dated for 8 months in high school before they both decided that they were definitely gay and loved each other as friends and nothing more.

And then there was Josh. Joshua William Dun. The blue haired brown eyed beauty who had shattered Tyler's heart.

He and Tyler were dorm mates their first year of college and had hit it off instantly. They started dating within the first month and for four whole years they barely spent a moment apart. They were inseparable, all their friends were jealous of how perfect they were together, they were real life soulmates. 

They managed to rent out a shitty little apartment for their last two years at college, they'd even adopted a tiny black kitten they named Spooky Jim. They were beyond happy, they hardly ever argued and went to sleep every night curled up in each other's arms. Everything was perfect the only thing Tyler could even comment on was that he'd never met Josh's family.

He never even spoke about them, Tyler had met Josh's sister Ashley via Skype when she rang her brother every month and his baby brother Jordan had come to stay with them a couple of times but no one ever mentioned their parents.

All that changed when Josh's parents turned up for his graduation, Tyler didn't know what to expect from from the people who'd made the soft, gentle love of his life but the couple who turned up definitely wasn't it.

Laura and Bill Dun were the exact opposite of their son. They were both in dark grey business suits with stiff upper lips and when Tyler held out his hand with a smile in welcome they both turned up their noses at him.

Needless to say he left pretty quickly to meet his own parents but not without pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips in reassurance.

It was a few hours later when Josh was late for dinner with Tyler's family that he started to worry and after several unanswered calls Tyler's dad told him to run back to their apartment and check on his boyfriend before he wore a hole in the table cloth with his glare.

The apartment was empty when he got there, empty of Josh, empty of all of his things including Spooky Jim, all that was left was Josh's key with the best boyfriend keyring dangling from it and a note.

_Ty,  
I couldn't live this lie anymore.  
You know I love you but just not in the way you want.  
I'm sorry, Spooky Jim will miss you.  
-J  
_

 

Tyler doesn't remember much after that, he remembers his knees thumping against the floorboards as he collapses and he remembers crying to the point that breathing becomes difficult and then his brothers are there and everything gets blurry.

Tyler shakes his head to break himself out of his thoughts. It's been like three years since that day and he's never heard from Josh since. He's moved on, barely even thought about him nowadays. He definitely didn't dream about his beautiful face and muscly arms, the bright vivid tattoo that covered most of his arm half unfinished because they were both broke college students, he glances at the tiny 'x' tattoo on his bicep remembering the identical one that was etched behind Josh's ear. Ex's indeed.

He sighs flopping back onto his desk grabbing for his mobile and pressing 1 on his speed dial to see if Jenna wanted to get an early lunch, she would take his mind off of Josh he was sure.

 

xXx

 

Wednesday arrived quicker than Tyler wanted but hey, at least the weather was beautiful. Early spring was one of Tyler's favourite season especially when it's crisp and clear and he's all tucked up in his oversized green coat and red beanie with a steamy coffee in his hands.

He walks the last 3 blocks from the coffee shop to Dream Weddings, its not a big shop by any means, inside there's just enough room for his, Hayley and Melanie's desks, a small kitchen, store room and toilet. 

He's been working there for about 18 months now and he loves it, his boss, Hayley Williams, is a tiny hurricane of a person with fiery orange hair and the biggest heart of anyone he's ever met and Melanie Martinez, who's a coordinator just like Tyler, is a doll of a girl; cute as a button but with a wicked sense of humor. They had quickly become friends and 

Tyler's life has since become filled with girl talk and a lot a drinking wine and gossiping; he was surprisingly okay with it too.

One downfall with having almost all his friends being female is that they were constantly badgering him about his love life, between Hayley being sickeningly in love with her husband Chad and Jenna dating this seriously cool musician chick named Halsey and with Melanie slowly sleeping her way through every eligible bachelor in LA, Tyler was attacked from all sides. Attacked in the sense that they all kept setting him up on blind dates.

Only Jenna understood that Tyler had found his soul mate and lost him and anyone else was second best no matter how hard Tyler tried.

 

xXx

 

Hayley was already at her desk when Tyler strolls in, her van clad feet propped up on her desk as she flicks through a bridal magazine.

"Morning TyGuy!" She greets cheerfully her grin creating dimples in her cheeks.

"Morning, how was that rehearsal dinner last night?" He drops his backpack onto his desk that's opposite Hayley as she launches into a story about how the brides step dad and biological dad got into a fist fight and managed to knock over the champagne fountain.

Tyler's laughing so hard there's tears in his eyes.

God he loves his job.

"So that Debby chick sent over some color palettes I printed them out so they should be in the printer, OH! And there's some cake in the fridge from last night, red velvet your favoriiitteee." Hayley sings about an hour later as she gets up to leave for an appointment, her polka dot dress swirling round her as she leaves.

Tyler envy's Hayley as much as he loves her, she's only a year older than him but she has an amazing husband and she owns a successful business and has a gorgeous pet dog and she's always so put together...

Tyler shares a slightly rundown apartment with his best friend from college, Mark, who's a photographer for bands on tour so he's away almost constantly, he hasn't dated anyone in over two years, owns exactly one suit and avoids going home sometimes because he's embarrassed about the state of his life.

The one thing he does love about his life is his job.

He stretches up from his desk a half hour after Hayley's left grabbing the color pallets for Debbie's wedding pulling a face at the colors she's chosen; red, white and gold... Classy. 

He rolls up the papers and tucks them into the back pocket of his skinny jeans and heads for the kitchen in search of cake. Its exactly where Hayley said it would be and he does a little dance in joy as he digs into the velvety slice of heaven so of course that's when the little bell over the door jingles signaling customers. A glance at his watch tells him that its a little after one so if its Debby she's early.

"Coming!" He shouts shoving his delicious cake back into the fridge and strolling out into the office area. 

He's greeted by a blinding smile, dimples and waist length platinum blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Debbie you must be Tyler, so sorry we're early but we just couldn't wait!" 

Tyler was right Debbie is young, 23 at the oldest and so full of energy that Tyler feels tired just being in her presence.

"Nice to meet you." He announces flashing her his professional smile and motioning towards his desk, "Do you want to take a seat? Is your fiancee here?"

Debbie opens her mouth to speak when suddenly the door swings open and Tyler's heart literally gives up on life.

"Hey would you believe it just started chucking it down? Sorry to be early man-"

Mocha eyes meet dark brown and the world just stops spinning.

**Joshua William Dun.**

Three years had done him well, his blue hair now bubble gum pink, his arms even stronger looking shown off in his tank top thats slashed to his hips on either side, his half sleeve now totally finished beautiful and bright.

His eyes are wide in panic like a deer in headlights, Tyler had always thought if he saw the elder man again he would be angry, would maybe even try to hit him but instead he's just flooded with sadness and all the tiny fragments of his heart that he'd managed to wedge together fall apart in an instant.

"Tyler?" Josh breathes, his husky voice sounds agonized in the other wise silence of the shop.

"Do.... Do you know each other?" Debbie asks her eyebrows raised in confusion.

Josh nods his eyes never leaving Tyler's and before he can speak Tyler cuts him off, his voice shaking worse than it ever has before.

"We were roommates in college, we haven't seen each other in years." Tyler says trying to keep his tone even but somehow still manages to make Josh wince. 

_Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck._

"Oh! Yeah Josh has mentioned you! You were the music major right? Apparently you're amazing at piano, maybe you could play at the wedding? Wouldn't that be cool babe?"

"Errm, yeah super cool." Josh manages to force out his deep mocha eyes still burning into the side of Tyler's face as he looks away.

_Fuckfuckfuck he couldn't plan his ex's wedding. Not Josh. Why God whyyy??!!_

"Tyler are you okay?" Debbie asks gently her grey eyes full of concern.

Tyler feels sick but forces a smile and slides back into his office chair.

"Yeah sorry, I had a bad piece of cake before you came in is all, please take a seat."

Debbie's already sitting but Tyler can't bare to make eye contact with Josh so he keeps his eyes on the young girl instead.

"So a Christmas wedding ey, that'll be-"

Tyler's fake cheeriness is cut short when Debbie's phone blares to life. She flushes slightly in embarrassment before flicker her eyes down to the screen and jumping to her feet.

"Oh I'm so sorry I've gotta take this its the studio!" She apologizes frowning at Tyler, "I'll be right back Josh knows all the plans anyways." 

She leaves the shop in a flutter of movement causing the bell over the door to chime in the silence that rings out in her absence.

"So, Christmas wedding-" Tyler tries to start again, his eyes focused directly on the color palette in front of him.

"Tyler aren't you going to say something? Hell, throw something or... Don't you want to hit me-" Josh's voice chokes off as Ty lifts his gaze to meet the elders. Salt water shines in Josh's eyes and he rubs at them with clenched fists.

Tyler's heart hammers his chest so hard hes surprised Josh can't see it

"I don't know what to say, I don't even know if this is real or some fucked up nightmare Joshua. I thought about seeing you again but i never ever thought it would be like this, fuck!" Tyler tugs at his fluffy brown hair his breathing getting slightly uneven. Josh suddenly looks panicked and Ty knows hes on the verge of a panic attack he used to have them when they were together (and he definitely had them after). 

Josh makes an aborted move as if to reach out to Tyler but Tyler pulls away sharply causing Josh's face to crumple.

"You fucking abandoned me Josh. You tore my entire life apart from behind my back and then you leave a fucking 3 line note and you stole my fucking cat you prick! I was in love with you! We were planning a life together! And now you have the fucking nerve to come into my work and expect me to plan your wedding, to a child by the way, oh and congrats for getting someone who is so fucking far from me that we could be from different planets that doesn't feel like a kick to the face. No. Fuck you Joshua Dun. Get the fuck out of my office and out of my life."


	4. Hurt!Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh escapes an abusive relationship.  
> Tyler has been in love with him forever and can't believe he didn't realize what was happening.  
> Jenna and Tyler are roommates.  
> Debbie Ryan is Josh's other BFF.

Josh was about 90% bruises at this point, his soulful hazel eyes red rimmed, the left one so swollen he could barely see out of it. His normally thin lips were now fat and split stinging with every shallow breath he gulped in. The pain pulsing from the middle of his face and the blood slicked over his chin pointed towards his nose being broken, as if it wasn't crooked enough before. 

He pauses to catch his breath, breathing as deep as he possibly can with what he's certain are broken ribs, the wheezing his lungs make can't be good. Fuck, how did he end up   
here? Twenty five and battered within an inch of his life, ten impossible steps away from sanctuary. Just a couple of feet until he's safe, if he can just make it to that door.

"You can do this Joshua." He murmurs out loud curling his aching wrist protectively against his even more aching ribs, stumbling the last few feet slipping on the top step and colliding with the pristine white front door with a dull thump, a sticky red hand print smudging down the perfect paint as his legs give up and he hits the cement.

"Come on you can do this." He chants under his breath raising a weak fist to tap against the wood. 

_'Pleasepleaseplease be home'._

The porch light flickers on and Josh almost cries in relief.

The sound of metal against wood, a faint click, the door slides open and Josh finds out that it was the only thing keeping him upright as he slumps to the floor. Every single part of his body cries out in pain.

"Josh? Holy shh... TYLER! QUICK! GET DOWN HERE CALL 911!"

Josh flinches almost violently at Jenna's shouts, trying and failing to curl up into a ball, protect the soft bits, he has to protect...

Soft, gentle, warm.

Jenna's beautiful face swims into view, her brow drawn tight in worry, her full bottom lip caught between perfect white teeth that match the perfect white door, huh... had she always looked this blurry?

"Josh honey what happened? Can you hear me? We're gonna get you help okay?" Jenna's voice drips like honey, so smooth, her finger tips are cool against the sweaty heat of his face, 

Josh tries to nod but the thought of it makes him feel sick.

"Jen what's happening? OH GOD! Josh?!" 

Oh, so Josh was dead? That was the only explanation for the angel hovering over Jenna's shoulder. 

Strong jaw, beautiful caramel eyes, angelic features, adorable floppy brown hair, oohhh Tyler. Tyler was here.

Josh tries to grin at his best friend but he only manages to reopen his lip. God he was such a failure, no wonder Ethan hated him so much.

No, Ethan he couldn't think about Ethan he didn't want to ever think about Ethan ever again, Ethan was badbadbadbadbad.

"Jenna take the phone." 

Tyler had already dialed 911 as he passed it over to his friend, before dropping to his knees and carefully lifting Josh's broken body into his arm and making his way to the living room couch.

"Tell them he's unresponsive! Tell them to hurry!"

Tyler's beautiful panicked face was the last thing Josh saw before the darkness took him. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Josh had never looked so small to Tyler before. Even though he was shorter than Tyler by a couple of inches his aura always made him seem twice the size, his megawatt smile always lighting up the room, his giggly laugh always making Tyler's stomach do back flips, his warmth chasing every last ounce of cold from Tyler's bones.

But now, burritoed in stark white sheets every single part of his body black and blue and sickening yellow, dried blood staining parts of his best friend he doesn't even want to think about. Josh looks tiny. 

Tyler's heart breaks.

He drags his watery gaze from one best friend to the other, smiling softly at the sight of Jenna curled up on the sofa under the window, the uncomfortable plastic covering squeaking everytime her sneaker clad foot shifts in her sleep. 

Debby had gone to find coffee and to try and ring Josh's parents who we're multiple states and time zones away. 

The ambulance had let Tyler go with Josh because he'd lied and said he was his brother, but Jenna had had to drive so she'd picked up Debby on the way. 

Tyler and Debbie had never really seen eye to eye, a bit too much jealousy between them. Too much love for Josh that they didn't know what to do with it other than try and show the other one up. 

She had collapsed into Tyler's arms the moment she'd entered the waiting room and it was an uncomfortable amount of time later that either of them had managed to let go.

The nurse had said that Josh had been incredibly lucky that they'd got him to the hospital in time. She'd listed his injuries like a gruesome shopping list that had Tyler puking into the nearest trashcan. 

Fractured optical bone  
Broken nose  
Punctured lung  
3 cracked ribs  
Fractured arm  
Sprained ankle  
Concision  
Malnutrition   
Dehydration.

Tyler couldn't believe it had come to this. How had he not noticed? How hadn't he realized his best friend, the love of his life was hurting. How hadn't he seen the signs? Josh had lost so much weight recently but he said he's taken up running. He'd been limping a week ago- skateboarding accident. The month before that three broken fingers from dropping boxes at work. Before that bruised ribs from soccer, busted knuckles from rock climbing.

Tyler's vision swam with tears that fell and crashed on the shores of his cheeks.

Ethan's smug grin as he tugged Josh to his muscled chest, the slight down curl of Josh's lips when he pressed a kiss to his temple calling Josh his 'Clumsy Love'. The way Josh's shoulders would tense when Ethan would twist their fingers together or curl his arms around Josh's shoulders from behind. 

But, Josh just wasn't a fan of PDA, felt bad for Tyler being the third wheel, didn't like being the center of attention... Or had Tyler really been that blind?

The bruises around Josh's throat shaped like fingers speak the truth. 

"Oh God." Tyler heaves out a sob sliding the arm chair he's squished into even closer to Josh's bed until he can't really feel his legs. "I'm so sorry baby boy, no one will ever touch you again, I promise."

He takes Josh's limp bandaged hand in both of his own as if it we're a butterfly, gently rubbing his thumb across the thin piece of leather around his wrist, he knows it well, has a slightly less dirty one on his own wrist. The tiny silver alien face on Josh's is tarnished almost black whilst Tyler's is still as shiny as the day they brought them. 

Fingers twitch in Tyler's grasp. 

"Ty..?"

Mocha eyes flutter open as wide as the swelling allows.

"Hey baby boy I'm here, you're okay." He murmurs softly, using the very tips of his fingers to brush Josh's curly pink hair out of his eyes.

Josh manages a small smile and goes to sit up wincing with every slight movement.

"Ow ow ow, that hurts like heck." 

"Careful! Careful Jay." 

Between the two of them they get Josh sitting albeit he's more lying than sitting with the amount of pillows Tyler wedged under him. 

"Thank you."

Tyler hadn't even realized he'd looked away until Josh spoke and their eyes met. Ty felt his breath get caught in his throat until he was full on sobbing into Josh's lap.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know I should have realized its all my fault I never liked him..." 

"Shhhh, Ty," Watery brown met hazel, Josh felt his heart swell in his chest with affection for the taller boy, "It's okay, we're gonna be okay. I promise."

Tyler nods, curling their fingers together and pressing feather like kisses to everyone of his busted knuckles.

The nurse walks in ten minutes later to find both boys fast asleep. The one with candy floss hair smiling slightly in his sleep. 

 

\-----------------------

 

They keep Josh in hospital for three days covering him in casts and bandages and stitches, trying their best to put all his bits and pieces back into their rightful places. 

They ask him hundreds of questions about what happened exactly and did he want to press charges, but every time Josh even thinks about that night his heart pounds and his breath stops and everything spins sickeningly until he comes too minutes later to Tyler's arms around his body and his beautiful lilting voice in his ears. 

Doctor Stump suggests he see a therapist, Tyler's shoulders tense and Josh knows how Tyler feels about therapy but then suddenly his best friend nods.

"I think that might be for the best Jish." He whispers, lips brushing against the outer shell of Josh's ear and he would've agreed to anything in that moment. 

Doctor Stumps smiles knowingly but sets up an appointed with a Doctor Williams later in the week. 

The police stop by too, after Debby had called them in a rage, too tiny herself to find and beat the shit out of the guy who dared lay a hand on her boy. 

Josh doesn't stop shaking for twenty minutes after they leave with nothing more than Ethan's name from Josh and his address from a teary Debby who can't seem to tear her huge grey eyes away from him. 

The police can't really do anything without a statement but Josh injuries and the hand print around his throat should be enough to at least arrest him.

 

\-------

 

The hospital releases him later that day but there's no way in hell Tyler is ever letting Josh go back to the apartment he shared with Ethan even if Ethan isn't there, so Jenna drives the bruised boy to the house her and Tyler share and Ty and Debbie go to collect his things.

The apartment is a wreck, furniture broken and scattered around the living room, there's small amounts of blood splattered around that has Debbie turning green.

"Lets be quick I can't spend any longer than 20 minutes here." She chokes out tying her white blonde hair into a pony tail and ignoring the tears gathering in her eyes.

Tyler pretends he doesn't notice, swallowing passed the lump in his throat and heads for the bedroom, black sacks in hand to fill with all Josh's things.

Josh's custom made skeleton print drum kit lies in pieces across the bedroom floor.

Tyler feels even sicker than before.

 

\----

Tyler manages to save almost all of Josh's clothes and shoes even though the wardrobe is smashed, he finds his laptop totally untouched in his back pack under his bed and his video games are still stacked neatly under the tv that's sporting a huge crack down the center. Tyler finds himself feeling slightly better that Josh won't have to start from scratch with everything in his life.

He shouts out to Deb once he's finished and she meets him at the front door with a bag full of hair dye, shower products and what looks like the towel Josh uses to dye his hair if the stains are anything to go by. Debby looks frail in the wreckage of their best friends place with her mascara smudged and her eyes red, Tyler doesn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around her tiny frame letting her sob into his chest.

They'd come so close to loosing Josh there was no more time to not be friends.


End file.
